User talk:90.196.198.16
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki! Thank you for editing the Luke Triton page! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you haven't done so yet, we recommend you to . It is an easy way to keep track of your edits, will help you communicate with the rest of the community, and ! Your account will work on ANY wiki of the Wikia network! If you already have an account, please . If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our forums. If you plan on adding or editing character pages on the wiki, please read the Character Manual of Style before editing. -- SophiaDescole13 (Talk) 16:40, December 14, 2011 :D Hey :D Yes, I did, as I've posted a thread on the forum as to whether Quotes should be kept, and for now, I think it's gonna go. Yes, you may :) Hmm, I'm not sure about that :| Maybe you should leave account creation for a day or two, and while waiting, you could read the Manual of Style (linked in the above message). 16:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Why, you're welcome, Puzzletta :D Um, yeah ^_^' but please learn how to insert Infoboxes and headings and stuff first. 17:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you're welcome anytime :D Really? Me? O.O :D Aww :3 Good, as there's quite a bit that needs to be learned. It's taken me this long (just over a year) to figure everything out, and I became an Admin after only a few weeks as well XD Aw, no you're not :3 I'm flattered! :D Go on, you know you want to *shot* XD P.S: It's a page where you can screw about with everything while learning and not mess up the Wiki pages :D 18:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Pshaw, Administratorship isn't much really. All it does is allow me access to a few extra features to help deal with vandals, like the Rollback (it undoes every edit/vandalism to a certain page by one user to directly before). There's nothing to fear :D It also means that I'm experienced enough to provide tutoring for new users ;) \of course, you can talk to everyone! Clanice (Fillipino), Toralei (British), and Detective (American) are normal users, LaytonFan123 (unknown) is a Sysop, Banana Split (Unknown) and I (British) are Administrators, and Tjcool007 (Unknown) and Wattz2000 (American) are Bureaucrats. Talk to anyone you please! (Yeah... ^^') 18:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's best to try it every few days or so. I think it happened with another user a little while ago... 11? So you're Year 6/7? Sweet :) I'm 14, in Year 9. I'm just a child at heart <3 XD It does take an awful lot of brainpower to remember everything. I should know, as I've had to, since I wrote the MoS, and endorce it a lot XD Yes XD 18:43, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yesh, do keep trying :D 1. Um, I think so, but it only sends you emails if you set it to. I set it to for mine so when I have my Inbox open, it shows when an edit's been made, so I can keep an eye out for vandals and stuff. 2. I can't even remember what that was ^^' Um, help? Don't say that! Year 6 is the best year ever! It certainy is my favourite :D Believe me, when you get to my age and older, you'll be like "I wanna be in juniors again!" XD Ah, I do remember Pandora's Box's ending completely *shot* I have memorized the Ferris Wheel, the sword fight, Claire's farewell, and more *shot again* I've also memorized Mysterious Flower and Mysterious Flower (Album Version) *you guessed, shot thrice* We had that idea, but it was rejected. However, it's been in consideration for the 'The Eternal Diva - Janice Quatlane' soundtrack. P.S: Pshaw, I have the same situation (though I own this laptop... aha ^^') 17:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Um... 15th of November... last year ^^' 12:41, December 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Honey honey honey no need to ask just say get your arse in gear and delete whatever and I'll do it! God I miss you, hope everything's okay where you are~♥ Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 15:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC)